All I Ask of You
by Jade Opal
Summary: ErikOC. Songfic to 'All I Ask of You' from PotO. Set after the 'Down Once More'Track Down This Murderer' scene. Warning: Little MSish


_**All I Ask of You**_

_**No more talk of darkness,**_

_**Forget these**_

_**Wide-eyed fears.**_

_**I'm here,**_

_**Nothing can harm you—**_

_**My words will**_

_**Warm and calm you.**_

_**Let me be**_

_**Your freedom,**_

_**Let daylight**_

_**Dry your tears.**_

_**I'm here,**_

_**With you, besides you,**_

_**To guard you**_

_**And to guide you...**_

Erik just wanted to just drown in the lake right then and there. His face, disfigured at birth, squinted into a fit of tear-streaked sadness. His sobs, gradually getting louder by the hollowness of the cavern wall, echoed throughout the entire lair.

His angel, Christine Daaé, his one love…she had been gone from his life for three months now. She went off to marry that fop of her, Raoul…the Vicomte de Chagny. Oh, how he envied Raoul so much…yet, Erik felt all alone in the world that he considered as his life. Say you love me 

_**Every**_

_**Waking moment,**_

_**Turn my head**_

_**With talk of summertime…**_

_**Say you need me**_

_**With you,**_

_**Now and always…**_

_**Promise me that all**_

_**You say is true—**_

_**That's all I ask**_

_**Of you…**_

Catherine Daaé, with the help of her cousin, the now-married Christine Daaé, Vicomtesse de Chagny, searches for a suitor. She never was lucky at falling in love with men her age…she was better off with a man a couple of years older than her.

There was once an attraction with one man: the Phantom of the Opéra Populaire, or Erik, as Catherine had come to know him by. The two had bumped into one another once too many times when both Christine and Catherine were in the Opéra Populaire as dancers…and, at one point, stars.

Then say you'll share with 

_**Me one**_

_**Love, one lifetime…**_

_**Let me lead you**_

_**From your solitude…**_

_**Say you need me**_

_**With you**_

_**Here, besides you…**_

_**Anywhere you go,**_

_**Let me go too—**_

_**That's all I ask**_

_**Of you…**_

Erik, having emerged from his lair in three months, wondered through what was left of the magnificent stage of the Opéra Populaire. He went through the rumble, hoping to find anything that might be of some use to him. After searching one side of the stage, he went over to the other side; he was completely unaware that someone else was there besides him.

But, when he realized that he wasn't alone, he looked up to see the last person that he wanted to see…standing at the edge of the stage, dressed in an attire of lilac and silver patterned clothing, was Catherine Daaé…the one girl that treated Erik as if he was a normal human being.

Catherine sang, her alto voice rang softly in Erik's ear.

"**_Say you'll share with_**

_**Me, one**_

_**Love, one lifetime…**_

_**Say the word**_

**_And I will follow you…_**"

Erik walked over to Catherine, forgetting about his small task at the moment. His rich, alluring singing voice joined hers.

"**_Share each day with_**

_**Me, each**_

**_Night, each morning…_**"

Catherine went to close the distance between the two of them. Erik also did the same.

"**_Say you love me…_**" Catherine sang as she walked towards Erik, her eyes never leaving him.

"**_You know I do…_**" Erik replied, reveling in Catherine's beauty slowly, digging every detail into memory.

Erik and Catherine held one another at arm's length.

"**_Love me—_**

_**That's all I ask**_

**_Of you…_**"

Erik lifted Catherine's head with one hand as he gave her a lingering kiss on her soft mouth. Catherine closed her eyes and allowed Erik to kiss her, deepening it as tears fell from her hazel eyes. As they parted, Erik brushed the tears away from Catherine's soft cheeks.

"**_Anywhere you go_**

_**Let me go too…**_

_**Love me—**_

_**That's all I ask**_

**_Of you…_**"

"You alone 

**_Can make my song take flight—_**" Erik sang softly.

"**_It's begun, the music of the night…_**" Catherine sang back; her voice would make the angels in heaven weep twice as much as Erik's voice could.


End file.
